starry eyed
by DangerouslyAvril
Summary: 'He saw the stars in her eyes.' wendy/loki. oneshot.


"_Starry Eyed_"  
_A Trylle Fanfiction._  
_ Loki/Wendy._

**So, guys – I've been on hiatus for a bit, but I recently got a tiny bit obsessed with Amanda Hocking's Trylle Trilogy. And as you know, obsession leads to fangirling, and fangirling leads to fanfiction. So – yes. Enjoy. (:**

* * *

/He saw the stars in her eyes./

* * *

"What is it, Loki?" she asked tiredly. He slipped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him, and grinned at her.

"Can't a guy visit his favourite girl every now and then, Princess?" he teased with a smirk, drawing a laugh out of her. She patted the space next to her on the bed.

"So," she started lamely as he sat down, "um. What's up?"

Ignoring her question, Loki turned to look at her, studying her face. She was very pretty, but then again, most Trylle were attractive. It were the tiny details that appealed to him – the quirk of her lips when she gave him that half-smile; how her face lit up, almost radiant, when she laughed; and the way the gold flecks in her eyes sparkled like the stars when she was happy.

Right now, though, she looked almost haggard. Still beautiful, but so, _so_ tired. Her mouth smiled, but her eyes remained listless, missing their usual sparkle.

Suddenly, an idea flashed to mind. Loki grinned, standing up. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and gently pulling her up.

"Wait," she protested, "what are you doing?"

"Out, Wendy. We're going out." He led her to the door. She huffed.

"It's _Your Highness_ to you. And I still don't like this. I need to work tomorrow." He shot her an impish smile.

"Don't you trust me, Princess?"

* * *

At night, it was even more beautiful. The waterfall shimmered in the moonlight, and the river reflected the stars like a sheet of glass, perfectly calm. Crystalline drops of dew clung to the blades of grass. Naturally, Wendy noticed none of this, her eyes remaining clouded with thoughts of politics and business and God knows what else, Loki noted sourly.

"The garden?" Wendy asked curiously. "What are we -"

"Wendy, lovely as you might be, you talk too much." He pulled her to the grass gently. "C'mon, lie down."

"You're crazy," she declared, trying in vain to shake herself free. "We'll get all wet. What - "

"C'mon, Wendy." He smiled at her hopefully. "Trust me."

Hesitating for a second, she reluctantly sank down onto the damp grass, muttering, "I don't know why I let you do this."

"Because of my wit and charm, my glib tongue, my dashing good looks?" Loki suggested. Wendy snorted.

"Your annoying persistency, more like."

"That's not very princesslike of you. Aren't you supposed to, like, let the Prince Charming sweep you off your feet and ride off with you into the sunset?" he teased. "C'mon, lie down."

She finally complied. She did look rather beautiful, a lone figure amongst the hunter green, unruly dark hair spread out around her pale figure. He lay down next to her and whispered, "Look up."

She looked up for the first time that night and had to withhold her gasp. "Oh, wow," she breathed. The Trylle sky was covered with millions of dazzling, jewel-like stars - a work of art that was a stark contrast against its midnight canvas. It was breathtaking. _Nature's most beautiful jewels_, his mother used to say during their nightly stargazing sessions.

Loki always agreed, and evidently, so did Wendy.

When she finally tore her eyes away from the incredible sight, she looked at him squarely and asked, "Why'd you bring me out tonight?"

Loki sighed. "Wendy, you've been working too hard. Look at you." He reached out and gently tilted her face towards him. "You're a mess."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you," she remarked.

"Seriously, Princess," he said, looking her in the eye in a rare moment of absolute seriousness. "You need to relax. Breathe. It's like you've forgotten how to even live properly. You've even forgotten how to look at the sky."

Wendy glanced upwards, then smiled that special half-smile that was so _her_ and that always made his heart suddenly switch to hummingbird speed. "You're right," she admitted, propping her head up on her elbow, "but tonight, I'd really rather look at you."

He stared at her like an idiot, uncomprehending. Slowly, she leaned forward, her lips meeting his and tasting vaguely like strawberries.

* * *

And in that moment, it was like they were the only two people in the world. Not a Trylle Princess and a Vittra Markis, in the middle of an almost full-out war. Just a boy and a girl, stupidly, madly in love.

In that moment, it was just them and the stars, sparkling, glittering a million miles above their heads in the infinite sky.

* * *

**I appreciate your feedback more than you'll ever know. (:**


End file.
